Baile de Graduación
by Sufjan Tweedy
Summary: One-Shot. Huddy. House realmente está cambiando, ¿verdad?, los pequeños detalles son importantes en la vida. Situado en la temporada 6, no hay spoilers considerables.


Un pequeño one-shot que no sé de dónde demonios salió y que me costó mucho trabajo concluir porque andaba bloqueada... como sea...

Huddy, sí, fluff, tal vez, random, definitivamente...

Todo de David Shore y Fox, y los amo por haber creado House, pero no, no es mío, nada es mío, sólo juego.

* * *

**Baile de graduación**

En la comodidad de su oficina, Lisa Cuddy revisaba algunos álbumes fotográficos que sus padres le había enviado junto con algunas otras cosas relacionadas con sus años de estudiante. Miraba cada página con calma, recordando el momento exacto en el que había sido tomada la foto que se mostraba. Sus mascotas de esos años, los horribles cortes de cabello y ni hablar de la moda de aquel tiempo, sonreía porque era inevitable, todo estaba acomodado en perfecta armonía y en orden cronológico minucioso por ella misma, siempre había sido una especie de _control freak_, característica que la llevó a ser Decana de Medicina.

─Necesito abrirle el cráneo mi paciente en una cirugía completamente innecesaria ─sin anunciarse, House ingresó a la oficina de su jefa hasta que se detuvo al observarla sentada en el sofá rodeada de los álbumes y con una sonrisa en la cara─. ¿Por qué sonríes?

─No te importa ─de inmediato, Cuddy cerró el álbum que revisaba y se puso seria─, ¿qué quieres?

House arqueó una ceja, había llegado a su oficina con una petición completamente descabellada y ella no le había puesto atención. Durante esos días, había estado tratando que todo regresara a la normalidad, sabía que eso no era posible, pero lo deseaba, entrar a la oficina de Cuddy, pedirle permiso para un procedimiento peligroso, hacer un comentario inapropiado sobre sus senos o su trasero (o ambos), discutir y que finalmente que ella confiara en su habilidad como médico al concederle el permiso. Todo eso se había ido, y él odiaba el cambio, pensó que pasaron años en Mayfield y no tan sólo un par de meses y al salir todos habían cambiado, hasta él. Odiaba el cambio, lo odiaba.

─¿Qué es eso? ─House trató de deducir qué tenía a Cuddy tan sonriente.

─¿Qué quieres? ─ella preguntó por segunda vez, protegiendo con más ahínco el álbum en su regazo y alimentando la curiosidad de su acompañante.

Intrigado, House miró de reojo la oficina y vio las cajas con cosas desempacadas, ella bajó la guardia esperando otra pregunta. Él aprovechó para en un movimiento veloz, arrebatar el álbum de manos de Cuddy. Era el último que había armado, y estaba inconcluso.

─¡Eres tú! ─era obvio, sin embargo, House no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al comenzar a hojearlo y observar las fotos─, en Michigan… ─esta vez su voz había sido un susurro.

─Sí ─ella se puso de pie, no podía dar pie a juegos, mucho menos a recuerdos─, ahora, regrésame eso ─estiró la mano como si de verdad creyera que House le regresaría el álbum voluntariamente.

Él seguía observando las imágenes detenidamente, realmente estaba interesado, los recuerdos le golpearon la cabeza en una ráfaga de cursi sentimentalismos. Wow, Michigan, tanto tiempo desde que estudiaba ahí. Sin embargo, al llegar a la mitad del álbum las fotos dejaron de aparecer.

─No terminaste el álbum ─lo cerró y finalmente lo cedió a su dueña.

─No, supongo que creí que era una pérdida de tiempo ─sin mirarlo a los ojos, ella tomó el libro y lo dejó apilado junto con otros similares.

─¿No consideraste importante guardar fotos de tu graduación o de tu baile de graduación? ─frunció el entrecejo, estaba intrigado y era un acertijo; cada vez que estaba intrigado y tenía un acertijo enfrente no podía detenerse hasta saciar su indagación y resolver el rompecabezas.

Cuddy lo miró unos segundos tratando de adivinar cuáles eran sus intenciones, sabía que era inútil, era un excelente mentiroso, así que decidió simplemente negar con la cabeza.

─Ve a ver a tu equipo y salva la vida del paciente sin tenerle que hacerle cirugía cerebral innecesaria ─ordenó ella y él se quedó en el mismo sitio sin moverse, mirándola intrigado.

─Te encantan ese tipo de cosas cursis, no entiendo…

─No fui a mi graduación, ¿ya? ─finalmente Cuddy contestó para que el interrogatorio cesara. Pero resultó contraproducente. House arqueó una ceja inquisitivo, recordando que en la Universidad era muy popular, era extraño que no asistiera a un evento así; claro que era popular, era hermosa, inteligente y vaya que sabía cómo fiestear, y él había conseguido meterse en sus pantalones, un gran logro.

Olvidando por completo el motivo original de su visita, House salió de la oficina de su jefa. Cuddy lo vio marcharse y suspiró, quería creer que dejaría ese asunto por la paz, pero sabía que no sería así, se dedicó a reacomodar las cosas que sus padres le habían enviado, algunas se quedarían en la oficina, algunas otras la acompañarían a casa.

El día transcurrió como la mayoría de los días transcurrían en el Princeton-Plainsboro, en relativa locura y normalidad, en extraño frenesí rutinario. House continuó trabajando en el caso que tenía en sus manos en ese momento, mujer de mediana edad con convulsiones repentinas sin antecedentes de epilepsia.

─Cuddy no quiso que le abriéramos la cabeza a nuestra paciente ─House dibujó expresión exagerada de decepción─, así que vayan y háganle una resonancia magnética ─ordenó y sus subordinados aún no salían de la oficina cuando sacó su celular y marcó un número.

─Pero… ─Foreman se giró para decir algo, House lo miró con una ceja arqueada.

─Estoy ocupado ─le dijo─, ahora ¡corre Forest, corre! ─hizo un ademán con la mano indicando que saliera.

Más tarde, House decidió que era buen momento para dejar el hospital considerando el progreso nulo con su paciente, Wilson estaba muy ocupado con tonto papeleo así que se verían en un par de horas en el _loft_ que ambos compartían.

Wilson dejó el hospital más tarde de lo que hubiera querido, la verdad era que le preocupaba dejar solo a House en su nueva casa, quien sabe qué cosas locas estaría tramando, así que con premura salió del Princeton-Plainsboro y llegó a su casa.

─¿House? ─preguntó al ingresar y no escuchar ruido, caminó y vio que las luces estaban apagadas. Dejó las llaves en una repisa y se dirigió a la habitación de su amigo, que encontró vacía.

Se llevó una mano a la frente y trató de ser optimista. House estaba bien, debía estarlo, después de Mayfield había madurado. Sabía que por las cosas que habían estado pasando últimamente en su vida, tal vez su estado de ánimo no era el mejor, pero a pesar de todo, se había mantenido estoico con ese asunto y aunque estaba sorprendido y orgulloso del gran avance del ex adicto a las drogas, siempre cabía la posibilidad que regresara a los viejos hábitos.

Pensaba en eso mientras revisaba el contenido del refrigerador cuando escuchó la puerta principal abrirse.

─¿House?

─¡Cariño!, ¡estoy en casa! ─sí, era House.

Wilson salió a su encuentro, su amigo se quitaba el abrigo y lo ponía descuidadamente sobre el respaldo del sofá cuando notó que era observado.

─¿Qué?

─¿Dónde estabas?

─¿Desde cuándo te tengo que dar mi itinerario? ─House refutó cojeando sin bastón pasando de largo a su amigo.

El otro lo miró desaparecer tras la puerta de su habitación pensando su respuesta: "desde que Nolan dijo que tenías vivir conmigo para que alguien te vigilara"; había mucho misterio, House había salido temprano del hospital pero no había ido de inmediato a su casa. Lo siguió y lo encontró sentado en el filo de la cama, al escuchar los tímidos pasos de Wilson, House lo miró ahí en el marco de la puerta como si de verdad le fuese a decir dónde estaba.

─Fui a comprar drogas y luego fui a tomarlas acompañadas de tequila, ¿ya?

Wilson arqueó una ceja y puso las manos en las caderas. No creyéndole absolutamente nada desde luego.

─Está bien ─finalmente el oncólogo habló─, no me digas… ─pausó─, pero cuando yo esté ocultando algo no vengas a preguntar ─lo señaló con el dedo índice.

─¿Ocultando algo? ─House respondió con falsa sorpresa y aguantando la risa─, tú nunca ocultas nada, eres incapaz, aunque quieras.

Wilson suspiró ante la lectura, tal vez tenía razón, y a diferencia de House, el no podía saber qué pasaba con su amigo con sólo verle el rostro, observar sus ademanes o escucharlo hablar. Se mantenía ecuánime ante cualquier situación, aunque por dentro tuviera el corazón verdaderamente roto. Era imposible decir cuándo Gregory House tenía el corazón roto. Ante el pensamiento, Wilson dibujó algo de decepción en su rostro, lo que realmente sentía era un pequeño pinchazo de tristeza en el pecho.

─Si descubrieras que una chica popular no asistió a su baile de graduación, ¿cuáles crees que serían los motivos? ─tras el breve silencio, House atacó con aquella extraña pregunta.

─¿Una paciente tuya?

House entornó los ojos.

─Sí, digamos que es paciente mía.

─Ninguno de los chicos que la invitó era el chico que ella esperaba ─Wilson se encogió de hombros, no sabía por qué eso era importante.

Tenía sentido, House debía admitirlo. Y al menos por esa noche, dormiría preguntándose quién fue el idiota que no invitó a Cuddy a su baile de graduación.

El día siguiente no fue muy diferente al resto. House llegó dos horas tarde al hospital, evitó a Cuddy, su paciente tuvo un paro cardiaco, lograron regresarla con los vivos y su situación empeoraba, mientras en su mente rondaba la pregunta que lo acompañó en su travesía onírica de la noche anterior.

Jugaba con su pelota de tenis gigante mientras su equipo se encontraba haciendo pruebas para descubrir qué tenía esa mujer. Pensaba, entre encontrar un diagnóstico para su paciente y el asunto de Cuddy, la tarde se le fue rápido en pensamientos azarosos.

Cansado, se puso de pie casi de un salto, tomó el bastón y se dirigió al ascensor. Una vez en la estación de enfermeras caminó directo a la oficina de Cuddy, no le importaba si estaba ocupada, o con Lucas u ocupada con Lucas, tenía que hacerle una pregunta y obtendría la respuesta esa misma tarde.

Como de costumbre, Cuddy se encontraba con la nariz metida en medio de un mar de papeles que leer y firmar, tedioso trabajo administrativo que House odiaba pero que sabía su jefa disfrutaba tanto, y era buena, por eso su hospital trabajaba como engranaje bien aceitado.

─¿Qué quieres House? ─preguntó ella sin alzar la mirada─, sé que tu paciente tuvo paro cardiaco el día de hoy, ¿no deberías estar tratando de averiguar qué pasa con ella? ─finalmente alzó la mirada.

Él asintió concediéndole ese punto, pero por ahora no era importante.

─Por años, metódicamente armaste esos álbumes fotográficos y de pronto consideraste que era una tarea inútil ─comenzó House, ella giró los ojos─, algo debió haber cambiado.

─¿Quieres dejar eso ya? ─ella contestó exasperada─, no es importante.

─¿Qué fue? ─él insistió─, fue en Michigan… ¿pero qué?

Cuddy se puso de pie, rodeó su escritorio hasta quedar frente a House.

─Deja de insistir ─le dijo mirándolo a los ojos─, ahora, sal de mi oficina.

House sonrió de lado, como si acabara de encontrar la respuesta en los ojos color acero de Cuddy. Se miraron por algunos segundos hasta que él rompió el contacto.

─No tienes fotos mías ─dijo.

─Oh, por el amor de Dios ─ella sonó exasperada─. No es como si te dejaras fotografiar mucho, y no es como si hubiéramos tenido una amistad entonces ─pausó─, largo de mi oficina.

─¿Por qué no fuiste a tu baile de graduación? ─insistió.

Tenía que aferrarse al acertijo que ahora era lo único que lo ligaba a ella, o eso sentía. Era un rompecabezas y era Lisa Cuddy, dos de las cosas que más disfrutaba en la vida. Insistiría aunque eso la condujera a la locura e incluso ahí, él estaría preguntando aquella banalidad.

Ella lo miró tensando la mandíbula, por supuesto que no iba a proporcionar aquella información con tanta facilidad. Tenía razones poderosas para no decirle de buenas a primeras la verdadera razón, sabía que si finalmente le decía la verdad dejaría de molestarla hasta que encontrara un nuevo misterio que la involucrara, pero mentirle no era opción, porque ese hombre tenía un detector mágico que sabía cuando le estaba mintiendo.

Se mordió un labio, se alejó de House pensando, necesitaba trabajar y su mejor, más genial y más arrogante doctor le estaba quitando el tiempo. Como de costumbre.

Por ese breve instante regresaban a ser los de antes y se sentía bien, en cualquier momento Cuddy creía que de la bolsa interior de su saco, House sacaría el pequeño contenedor naranja de vicodín y echaría una píldora a su garganta seca, tragándola por costumbre. Sintió algo frío en el fondo del estómago que rompió con la fantasía de un sueño pretérito.

La pesadilla de Mayfield cruzó su mente como violenta estampida golpeando paredes y dejando desorden. House creía que ella lo había pasado bien mientras él estaba ahí dentro, pero no había sido así, la culpa la apaleaba día y noche ante la visión de él cayendo y de ella no tendiéndole la mano para que no cayera. Tenían que hablar de eso… algún día, no ahora.

─¿Y bien? ─de regreso a la realidad, ahí seguía él, clavando sus ojos azules en ella insistiendo por una respuesta.

Parecía que jugaba, que era su distracción de la tarde para evitar trabajar, pero había algo en su obcecada necedad que hacía parecer que verdaderamente quería saber.

Porque verdaderamente quería saber.

─¿Y bien qué?

─¿Por qué no fuiste a tu baile de graduación?

─¿Por qué es importante de pronto?

─Quiero saber.

─Sólo quieres molestar.

Ambos guardaron silencio, tratando de recuperar el aire que las respuestas automáticas les habían robado.

─¿Por qué…? ─él comenzó el ataque nuevamente, como niño aferrado.

─Porque quería ir contigo, ¿ya?─ finalmente, completamente fuera de sus casillas ella confesó─, pero te expulsaron, ahora llámame patética por haber continuado deseando al chico que se metió en mis pantalones una vez y no volví a ver.

Sin argumentos, House dio un pequeño e imperceptible paso hacia atrás después de tal revelación. Trató de mirarla a los ojos, pero ella lo evitó con tanto ahínco que fue inútil.

─Espera… ─dijo y tan rápido como su cojera se lo permitió salió de la oficina de Cuddy.

Ella creyó que el asunto había terminado, aunque no sabía a qué se refería con "espera". Con calma, regresó a su lugar detrás de su escritorio y estaba dispuesta a volver a adentrarse en el océano de documentos cuando escuchó la puerta de su oficina abrirse nuevamente. Era House, y llevaba su iPod en la mano.

─¿Qué quieres ahora?

Él no respondió, caminó hacia ella y sin pedirle permiso colocó un auricular en uno de sus oídos, el segundo fue colocado por la misma Cuddy en su lugar.

Rápidamente, House comenzó a buscar algo entre los montones de canciones que almacenaba en el _gadget_, hasta que Cuddy escuchó una melodía de tierno _soul_, sonaba lejana como lo parecía Michigan, pero familiar como la constante presencia de House en su vida.

Inconscientemente ella sonrió al ponerle atención a la canción, eso provocó que él sonriera también y ofreció su mano para sacarla a bailar. Ella lo miró perpleja.

─No te preocupes, conozco bien la canción ─él aclaró y a pesar de lo absurdo de todo, eso pareció ser suficiente para ella, pues se puso de pie, luego colocó su mano en su hombro y recargó su cabeza en su pecho─. No estoy seguro si es apropiada pero creo que funciona.

Pudo sentirla sonreír y reírse contra su caja torácica y él mismo imitó el gesto mientras bailaban en silencio en medio de la oficina de la Decana de Medicina. La melodía sólo podía ser escuchada por Cuddy y era perfecto para ella.

Durante la cortedad de la canción, ella era una estudiante que se graduaba y él su cita ideal. Sin más doble lecturas ni intenciones escondidas.

─Cuddy, quería que firmaras… ─Wilson entró a la oficina distraído con algunos papeles que llevaba en las manos cuando alzó la mirada y vio la escena.

De inmediato, House y Cuddy se apartaron, no apenados, sólo sorprendidos.

─¿Sí? ─ella trató de ignorar esa sonrisa autosuficiente en el rostro de su jefe de Oncología.

─Que firmes esto ─Wilson señaló los documentos.

─Claro ─Cuddy se quitó los audífonos blancos y los colocó entre las manos de House.

─Esto es mío ─dijo el diagnosta para luego marcharse, pasando de largo a su amigo.

Tratando de no mirar a Wilson, Cuddy comenzó a firmar lo que se le había pedido no sin antes darle una breve leída para enterarse qué demonios firmaba. Al estirar el brazo para entregar los documentos, inevitablemente hizo contacto visual con Wilson, que mantenía esa sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

─No preguntes.

─No pregunté ─él se encogió de hombros y con esa expresión cándida se encaminó a la puerta.

─Wilson ─Cuddy llamó y él se giró de inmediato─, realmente está cambiando ─dijo con seguridad─, ¿verdad? ─después dudó.

─Realmente está cambiando ─él aseguró para después desaparecer detrás de la puerta

Una vez sola, Cuddy negó con la cabeza sonriendo, recordando lo que acababa de suceder, como hace unos minutos su sueño de graduada se había hecho realidad y había asistido a su baile de graduación con el chico que ella deseaba, de una forma extraña, de una forma que sólo House podía hacerlo, pero a veces eso bastaba. De verdad estaba cambiando. Su teléfono móvil sonó, era Lucas y eso la obligó a salir de sus pensamientos, pero en lo único que podía pensar en ese instante era en esa tonada triste, "Baby, I Need Your Lovin'" de los Four Tops.


End file.
